Les étoiles qui nous guident sont un paradoxe
by Anaistorique
Summary: Walburga et Orion avaient mis au monde deux monstres. Ils leur avaient même donnés des noms : Sirius, et Regulus. Et Cygnus et Druella suivirent le mouvement. Cygnus était le frère adoré de Walburga. Ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main d'un mancho


Une page s'était tournée. Autant dans ma vie sentimentale qu'une page de parchemin que je tenais entre les mains. Un livre formidable, dans lequel se mêlaient démons et autres créatures étranges. Dans un soupir, je débutais la nouvelle page qui s'offrait à moi, quand une ombre gêna ma lecture. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une robe aux couleurs qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Un Gryffondor. Ses yeux, sur ma nuque, me brulaient presque. Je les sentais m'observer intensément. « James, bouge un peu tu veux ? », lançais-je d'une voix douce. James ricana, puis se fit bousculer par un de ses comparses que je connaissais trop bien... « Bonjour, Sirius. » dis-je sans lever les yeux. Ce dernier se pencha vers moi, et en une fraction de seconde, referma mon livre, dans un bruit sourd. Mes yeux cherchèrent alors ses deux perles émeraude qui lui servaient d'yeux. Je les connaissais par cœur. Je les avais vus exprimer tant de sentiments si différents... Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus d'impact sur moi. Plus aucun, je le jure. Il coinça mon menton entre deux de ses doigts : « Arrête un peu de lire ce genre de conneries. Viens plutôt avec nous. » Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. J'aimais vraiment lire. C'était presque vital... Au moins autant qu'être en leur présence. Ils étaient un peu les seuls amis que j'avais. A Poudlard. Non, en fait ils étaient les seuls.

Dans un soupir, je me levais, repositionnant mon sac sur mon épaule. Nous marchions alors un peu dans le parc, déambulant sous un soleil de plomb. Remus se plaignait d'avoir faim – comme d'habitude. Peter se moquait de tous les élèves qu'il croisait. James restait assez silencieux, et Sirius me faisait peur comme jamais. Le regard braqué sur moi, il changeait de cible lorsque je le regardais à mon tour. Quel comportement étrange. Un élève de ma maison se mit à marcher vers nous à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il traversa notre petite bande, me bousculant au passage. Jamais je n'avais vu sa tête auparavant, et pourtant, Sirius élevait déjà la voix : « Servillus, viens donc par là ! » Le jeune homme se figea instantanément, puis obtempéra. « Est-ce que tu as bousculé Astoria ? » « Non, non du tout. Enfin, si. Mais, je l'ai pas fais exprès, vraiment… » « Excuse-toi espèce de bombabouse. » « Pardon, Ast... Astori... Astoria. » Quand il avait prononcé mon nom, des frissons avaient parcouru mon échine. Je me sentais mal. Mal qu'il se fasse sermonner juste pour m'avoir bousculé, moi. « Ça va, c'est rien. », répondis-je alors, détournant le regard. Mais Sirius et James sortirent leur baguette à l'unisson, et d'une même voix, prononcèrent : « Bloclang » La langue du pauvre Serpentard se colla à son palais, sous les rires de Peter, James, Remus et Sirius. Sous la pression, je me mis à rire aussi, nerveusement. Au fond, je ne riais pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je rageais. Mais je le gardais pour moi. Pour l'instant.

Walburga et Orion avaient mis au monde deux monstres. Ils leur avaient même donnés des noms : Sirius, et Regulus. Et Cygnus et Druella suivirent le mouvement. Cygnus était le frère adoré de Walburga. Ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main d'un manchot. Aussi, ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se haïssaient. Druella et lui avaient mis au monde quatre filles Bellatrix, Narcissa, Androméda, et Astoria. Moi. Et j'espère ne pas choquer quand j'explique que notre famille possède ses propres principes. Ses propres croyances. C'est « toujours pur » ou crève. La famille des Black, quoi. Et nous n'en manquons jamais une pour déshériter qui que se soit ose se lier et se reproduire avec un sang-mêlé, de Bourbe ou même Moldu. Alphard Black par exemple. Mon oncle, frère de ma mère. Il n'était pas partisan des idées discriminatoire de notre famille. Comme Cedrella Black qui osa se reproduire et se lier avec un Weasley. Tous deux furent déshérités. Et j'approuvais pleinement leurs idéaux. Vraiment, je trouvais cela d'une logique pure et simple. Mais ça ne m'empêchait en aucun cas de passer mon temps libre avec des sangs impurs. Remus était un sang mêlé. Peter était un sang pur. James était un sang pur. Et Sirius et moi, la question ne se posait même pas. De sang pur et placés sur un piédestal. Ils pensaient tous que nous ferions de grandes choses un jour.

Si bien qu'en cet après-midi enneigé, Sirius me prit dans ses bras. « Regarde un peu ça. » et il me tendit un bout de parchemin. « Génial, Black. Tu t'améliores. », Répondis-je, tout en claquant des dents. Il se mit à rire, de ce rire que j'adorais. Quand il riait de la sorte, je savais que monsieur avait mis au point un plan machiavélique. Mais là... Si je m'attendais à ça. Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin suivirent. Ils pointèrent leur baguette au milieu du parchemin froissé, et lancèrent d'une même voix « Je jure solennellement que mes intensions sont mauvaises », et rien ne se produisit. Absolument rien. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre, tiens. J'arquais un sourcil, quand mon cousin haussa le ton : « Mais merde, Remus ! Ça marchait il y a cinq minutes ! », Mais le concerné se contenta de simplement hausser les épaules, en signe de totale incompréhension. Je leur tournai le dos, laissant quartier libre à mon imagination débordante. Qu'allaient-ils en faire de ce fichu bout de parchemin finalement ? Allait-il exploser ? Allait-il révéler des choses inavouées ? Non, je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de mauvais. De vraiment mauvais. « Black ! » Je me retournais dans une volute de cheveux blonds. Le petit groupe se mit à courir vers moi, le parchemin dans les mains. Mes yeux parcoururent cette chose miteuse, puis… émerveillement. « C'est.. » « Poudlard, termina mon cousin. Enfin, toutes les personnes qui sont dans Poudlard en ce moment même… Regarde. » J'obtempérais. De découvertes en découvertes, de fascinations en fascinations, je laissais mes sens parcourir pleinement cet enchantement. Mes doigts parcouraient le parchemin rugueux, ma respiration se faisait haletante. Enfin quelque chose de sérieux… « Potter, regarde qui est avec Lily en ce moment même ! », Lança Remus derrière mon épaule. Je cherchais le nom Evans partout, quand soudain… « Dans les cachots, on y va. » Mon cousin m'arracha des mains la carte, et tous se mirent à trottiner en direction des cachots.

Dans la pénombre, j'apercevais difficilement les silhouettes, mais de longs cheveux roux ne passent jamais inaperçus.

Non, je n'aimais pas Evans. Et quand, à l'aide d'un « Lumos maxima », James éclaircit l'endroit, répercutant ainsi une lumière réconfortante contre les pierres froides, je cru m'évanouir. Finalement, mon empathie envers cette sainte ni touche était bien plus profonde que ça. Elle était en compagnie du même garçon de l'autre fois, celui qui m'avait rendue complètement différente. Ser… quelque chose. « Severus ! T'as pas honte de trainer avec Evans ? » Le Serpentard, complètement à l'ouest, faisait valser son regard sur chacun de nous, s'attardant même sur moi. Apparemment non, il s'en fichait bien. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me retirer de cet endroit humide, et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, oublier. Sauf que, mes origines me frappèrent dans la tête comme un coup de massue.

Je ne devais pas laisser voir que cette scène me rendait sensible. Que Severus me rendait… sensible. C'est pourquoi, d'une voix impériale, je massacrais les deux amoureux. D'une part pour assassiner un peu plus Evans, qui trompait en quelques sortes Potter. Mais aussi pour montrer à ce Serpentard que je me fichais bien de lui. Que je n'en avais rien à faire. Que c'en était trop pour moi... « A quoi bon perdre son temps ici, mes amis ? Laissons donc le Serpent fréquenter la Colombe. Qu'importe ! Ils nous feront de jolis petits rats… » Tous rigolèrent d'une seule voix. Sauf Evans et Rogue. Sauf moi… Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je dois admettre qu'une fois seule, je ne vaux rien. Je ne suis rien. Je ne pense même pas, et ne fais que balancer par-ci par-là quelques vannes, ou autres sarcasmes. Même dans mon propre territoire, je suis perdue. Je n'ai aucun repère. Vraiment aucun. Et ça me détruit. Le fait d'être constamment avec mon cousin me rend complètement paranoïaque. J'en suis convaincue. Je ressens le besoin d'aller lui parler une fois par jour, de le voir au moins quelques secondes, de le sentir près de moi. D'avoir sa constante protection, et de la ressentir. Je sais qu'il sera toujours la pour moi. Sauf que j'ai besoin qu'il me le prouve tous les jours. Merlin, qu'elle gamine ! Je ne dépends que de lui. Fichtre... J'assume.

C'est pourquoi, assise au fond d'un fauteuil des plus confortables de ma salle commune, étudiant un livre – comme à mon habitude, direz vous, - je ressens un profond manque. En temps normal, j'étudie avec eux, dehors, même lors d'intempéries. Nous sommes toujours ensembles, se sont mes meilleurs amis, et nous partageons tous nos secrets. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, comme la seule fois chaque mois, mes amis et actuel cousin ne sont pas disponible, et encore moins à cette heure de la journée. C'est la pleine lune. Okay, ça ne vous parle surement pas. Mais, nous y viendrons plus tard, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Une ombre passe devant moi, m'obligeant à cligner des yeux, et surtout, à relever le menton. Chose que je détestais. Me préparant à cracher quelques injures au Serpentard malchanceux, je m'étais coupé dans mon élan, jugeant que, finalement, il en avait peut-être déjà assez reçu comme ça l'autre fois. Je déglutis avec peine, comme si un nœud énorme avait élu domicile dans ma gorge. Je ne craque pas, ne cède pas. « Toujours pur », ou crève, non ? Ses yeux sombres, comme deux scarabées, m'observaient intensément. Il me fouillait du regard, si profondément que s'en était déstabilisant. Aucun sentiment n'était descriptible sur son visage cireux, si bien que j'en eu la chaire de poule. Il y eu un bruit sourd au fond des cachots, comme si Greengrass était tombée, et avait entraîné avec elle toutes ses amies cachalots. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur l'inconnu au visage si triste, dans un nuage de cheveux blonds, puis pris de même une mine ravagée. Il avait disparût.

Et tous les jours qui suivirent, il me fuyait. Dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune, et même dans la grande salle.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la grande salle... L'autre soir, ayant fini de manger, je me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor. Je m'assois à côté de mon cousin, lui glisse un tendre baiser sur la joue. Potter et Lupin se battent pour avoir le même, et finissent finalement par en avoir un chacun. Je les aime tellement, et ils m'apportent tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Nous abordions un sujet qui me tenais à cœur :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, Black.», dis-je en mêlant mes doigts à ses boucles brunes.

Je soupir. La vie serait bien moins triste s'ils étaient tous à Serpentard. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement... Merlin, ce que la vie est injuste parfois. Mon cousin me souris, puis réplique, une main posée sur sa poitrine ;

« Parce que je suis courageux, moi. Demande toi plutôt ce que Pettigrow fou avec nous !»

Je rigole. Il est drôle. Il est beau. Il est parfait. Et intouchable. Je sais que des tas de filles tueraient pour s'assoir et prendre autant d'aises que moi. Mais elles ne sont pas moi. Et rien que pour ça, je suis... « Merde, Severus regarde par là. » Et alors ?, avais-je envie de hurler. Sauf que je n'en fis rien. Au moment où ils se levaient pour aller le voir et peut-être lui dire de baisser le regard, Dumbledore avait pris la parole.

Mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais ailleurs. Loin, très loin. Complètement.., ailleurs. Une tâche verte parmi un flot monstrueux d'élèves ornés de rouge. Je n'avais pas ma place ici. Vraiment pas du tout. Je reportais mon attention sur ma table, et m'aperçus une fois de plus qu'il avait disparut. Peut-être était-ce la goutte d'eau de trop, je n'en sais trop rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je m'étais levée. D'un coup sec. Et dans un froissement de cape, je foulais l'allée centrale, mes talons cognant avec acharnement sur le pavé froid. J'avais attiré tous les regards sur moi. Génial, j'adorais ça. Mais là, même les professeurs s'étaient tus. Plus aucun bruit dans la grande salle, sauf le doux froissement de ma cape contre mes chevilles. J'étais sortie de cette salle, ressentant une envie incroyable d'aller prendre l'air. Je suffoquais. Et personne ne pipa mot.

Tout en continuant mon chemin dans les couloirs sombres du château, je tombais nez à nez avec mon amie de toujours, Mathilda Vane. Nous avions grandis ensembles, et ne nous étions jamais séparées. Ses petites tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et sur le haut de ses joues, le regard serein, ses bouclettes chocolat qui valsaient sur sa chute de reins ; et j'avais oublié ce que je faisais sur terre. Elle était vraiment mon échappatoire, autant que l'était mon cousin, et ses bougres d'amis. Elle me sourit.

« Mais quel air sérieux, Mademoiselle Black ! », se mit-elle à dire d'un ton complètement posé et calme. Elle avait croisé les bras, et souriait intarissablement.

« Mathilda, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.., et puis mon cousin... »

« Oh, mais je me fiche de ton cousin, par Merlin ! Explique moi plutôt ce qui transforme ce si joli minois en une grimace... étrange. », Finit-elle par dire, une main sous son menton. « Il paraît que ça donne des rides prématurées, tu sais... », Continua-t-elle.

Égale à elle même. Elle était géniale. Et elle se devait de savoir ce qui me tracassait... Mais pas avant que je sache, aussi.

« Dis-moi, Vane. Tu n'étais pas au repas, ce soir? »

Elle avait sourit.

« Bravo Sherlock. Non, je n'y étais pas. Et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas? »

« Tu connais un certain Severus, Serpentard, une année de plus que moi ? »


End file.
